1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side valve having a lateral connector and comprising an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve that has an attachment section for attachment on the outer sleeve side, as well as a connector piece for connecting to a water supply.
2. The Prior Art
Exit of media from fittings, with simultaneous deflection of the flow direction, is controlled using side valves. Known side valves comprise an outer sleeve, into which connectors are affixed laterally, as well as an inner sleeve that is affixed along the outer sleeve, so that an interstice is formed between inner sleeve and outer sleeve. A top valve part lies against the inner sleeve, forming a seal, by way of which part the inflow amount can be controlled. The inner sleeve as well as the connector are screwed onto the outer sleeve with the use of a sealing adhesive that is affixed onto the threaded region before the screw-in process takes place.
It is a disadvantage of the previously known side valves that the connector, which has a relatively small outside diameter, has only a slight connecting surface with the outer sleeve, and for this reason the connection between connector and outer sleeve is only conditionally reliable. For example, in the course of an installation or release process of the side valve on a water outlet, a rupture of the adhesive between connector and outer sleeve can occur, and this can cause leaks to occur.